Naruto: Loss of Innocence
by xXDeguelloXx
Summary: What would happen if while running from a mob, Naruto accessed Kyuubi's chakra causing him to go insane? Read and find out. Insane/Evil Naruto fic... It's rated M for a reason. Lemons, Blood, Gore, ect.
1. Birth to the insane

Hey all, my first fanfiction. Please let me know what you think. This is going to be an insane/evil Naruto fic.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I am talking."

_'I am thinking."_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a cold rainy night in Konoha. It was rare to get rain in the great village, it normally foretold of horrible events about to take place. In this case it seemed to be true as one Uzumaki Naruto was running from a mob. Shouts from said mob could be heard all throughout the street most of them about killing a demon.

For young Naruto, this was a common occurrence. He was tired, oh so tired of the live he was living, of being beaten daily.

'Maybe I should just let them kill me. No one would care if I was gone anyway.' Were the thoughts of young Naruto. As of somehow hearing his thoughts red chakra began emitting from his skin causing agonizing pain. Naruto had felt the pain from beatings from the villagers yet none even compared to this. He felt his body literally being ripped to shreds from the inside out. It was too much to endure. He broke.

"Ahahahahahaha" Laughed Naruto maniacally he just _loved_ the way the villagers all seemed to stop and stare in bewilderment and fear at him.

"What's wrong? I know what it is! You need me to help you all right? Worry no more for I shall end your pitiful lives in a display of magnificence seen all throughout the village!" Screamed Naruto, his eyes had changed. No longer where the a bring Azure blue like the sea. No, now they were pitch black showing only complete madness.

Naruto seemed intent on keeping his word. In a mere second all the civilians that had been standing there were now sporting claw marks on their throat and all other parts of their body. Naruto drank in the look of fear and terror on all their faces while licking his hands clean.

**"You must get out of the village.. Do it fast NOW" **A voice seemed to scream inside his head. Trusting his instincts he did exactly as the voice commanded and left the village hidden in the leaves, only needed to kill the two Chūnin at the gate. His deed done, he fled into the thick forests as a grin seemed to grow on his face. This was going to be fun, oh so fun.


	2. A Monsters' Slaughter

Hey guys to start chapter two up I just wanted to say thanks to all who reviewed.

_'I am thinking'_

"I am speaking"

**_'Demon thinking'_**

**_"Demon speaking."_**

Since I forgot this in the last chapter… Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This will apply to all chapters before and after this one, so don't expect one each chapter.

WarFlower – Yeah I rushed the first chapter quite a bit. The idea was in my head and I just felt like I had to write it then and there. I'll probably be editing it soon though :).

TheBeardedAsshat – Thanks for taking the time to review my work.

Alright! Let's get it started!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Naruto raced through the forests the only thoughts going through his mind were what should he do now? He's escaped the village hidden in the leaves, murdered civilians' and killed two Chunin. There was no going back now, not after all of this.

"Ahahaha so much fun! The thrill of seeing their horrified faces as I killed them. It was so… Incredible." Were the words Naruto spoke to himself.

_'I need more, I need to kill more!_' Were the thoughts of Naruto. Suddenly he found himself drifting, as though he were on a cloud. As soon as it had started the feeling ended. Naruto noticed his surroundings' seemed different. He was in a village, which appeared to be vacant. Deciding it best to explore Naruto walked around for a bit. It took him some time but now he was definitely sure. He was smelling blood, lots of it.

"Blood… Yes…" He growled out. He wanted to find where the blood was coming from, perhaps he could even have some when he got there. As Naruto walked down the dirt road of the village he started to notice certain things seemed familiar. This was Konoha. A bloody, dark, depressing Konoha. Finally after what seemed like hours of searching Naruto noticed the smell seemed to be coming from outside the gates. As he followed it he noticed a large cage up in the distance.

"My my my, what is this?" Naruto questioned himself as he walked closer to the cage. But before he did he seemed to hear a voice scream at him.

**"STOP! Don't come any closer."** Naruto, curious as he was decided that he needed to find out what this was. More importantly, _where _he was. Upon coming to the bars he saw quite a shocking thing. An orange colored fox with nine tails was in this cage. Though the strangest part was the fact it was so small.

"Why are you in such a large cage? How can you speak? Where are we? Who are you? Where the questions Naruto asked in the matter of a moment. The fox took a breath before answering.

**"I was only explain this once so please sit down." **The fox asked. Naruto knowing this fox had the answers decided to heed its advice and sat down to listen. **"I can speak because I am the great Nine tailed fox. I can destroy mountains with one tail! Or at least, I could. We are currently in your mind. As for why this cage is so large, I was once a great being made mostly of hatred and pain. But now all that is left is the small amount of kindness I had." **The newly dubbed Kyuubi explained.

"Really? So then where is all your hate and anger?" Naruto asked completely ignorant of the changes that had occurred to him.

**"They are with you. When you were in such moral anguish I tried to escape the seal by forcing as much chakra as I could into it. The result was you absorbed my negative emotions and feelings, while also gaining ninety percent of my knowledge." **Naruto was baffled! As long as he could remember he had this hatred within him. Screaming at him to act and destroy his village, though he never acted on it.

**"Your hatred was not your own. I was always trying to influence you into destroying your village." **The Kyuubi spoke. The next thing Naruto did shocked the Kyuubi to no end. Without saying anything he walked right up to the seal and released it. Immediately after the Kyuubi rushed out wondering why he would do such a thing as to release the seal holding him back.

"Since I can tell by the look on your face, you're wondering why I released you." Naruto spoke. "Well the reason is, I WANT TO KILL YOU!" Suddenly forming a sword in his right hand, he lunged at the Kyuubi hoping to kill him. Kyuubi seeing what was happening decided it best to dodge. After all, he was working with less then ten percent of his power.

_'Normally that would be enough to kill this gaki (brat) but with his complete look of rage, I can only imagine he is drawing on my power. I may not survive.'_ Were the thoughts of Kyuubi before he suddenly had to dodge again. To Naruto he was having the time of his life. He was getting to let completely lose, allowing all his hatred and anger to take control he swung madly hoping to kill the fox. He couldn't allow such a great creature with knowledge of him to exist. Naruto screamed in rage at how the fox managed to dodge every single attack he threw at it. Suddenly he had an idea.

Naruto went to swing right, with the Kyuubi deciding to dodge. But at the last second he created another sword in his left hand and impaled the Kyuubi through the side of his head. As blood sprayed from the wound on to Naruto, he could only smile with glee. He has done it. He killed the fox. Naruto quickly and swiftly beheaded the fox and watched at how all the blood and organs flew out as he did. Deciding to keep a constant reminder of what he had done, Naruto created a spear in his right hand and impaled the Kyuubi's head right to the floor. Leaving this here, he would always know what he has done. Savoring one last look at the decapitated fox he left laughing madly all the way.

He was in danger. As he exited of his mind he sensed something coming near him. Apparently while he was in his mind a group of bandits discovered his body and thought it wise to take him to their camp.

"You're coming with us gaki, we can make some real money from selling you as a slave." The bandit saw Naruto's strange eyes and figured he could make quite some money from selling them. Naruto noticed how the man smelled of alcohol and some other strange smell he decided he wanted to have some fun. When the bandits arrived back at their campsite Naruto's face was neutral, but if you looked close enough in his eyes you could see the barely contained glee. As the campers roughly dropped him down at the campsite Naruto decided now was as good of time as any. He noticed a Sword on the hip of one of the bandits and knew what he would do.

"One two he's coming for you. Three four he's at the door… Five six…" Naruto hummed before he was interrupted by the same bandit he was watching"

"Hey kid cut that out I can't stand it." The bandit demanded. No sooner had he said it that Naruto jumped up, grabbed his sword in his mouth and started swinging wildly. Enjoying the look of utter terror on the bandits and his comrades' face when he started mercilessly killing them all. There was no other word for it, this was a slaughter. The bandits stood no chance against Naruto and quickly feel showering him with blood, guts and the occasional limb. Sensing one bandit hiding, he decided to deliver a message.

"Go to Konoha and tell them what you saw here." Naruto demanded. As the bandit nodded and ran off scared for his life, Naruto smirked. His old home would burn. He would love every second of it. As he stared off into the distance thinking about what he should do, two things came to mind. He needed to change his clothes as they were torn to shreds from slaughtering the bandits and running from Konoha. Decided to stop at the next nearby town, he walked off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well that concluded chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it. Do not fear for I plan on writing longer chapters as the story progresses. Please know while Naruto is insane from absorbing the Kyuubi he also gained most of his memories, thus making him smarter than should ever be possible. I will be revising chapter one before writing chapter three so be on the lookout for that. Also Naruto's current age is 11, since in this story Genin graduate at 14 years old. Also this will be a slightly AU though not by much. Also certain cannon events will happen such as the wave arc ect but they will be altered. My mind may change later on this but I'm thinking no pairings… Naruto might have sex but no love/long term relationships. Also for those who think I killed the Kyuubi off too fast, don't worry. He WILL be coming back. Until next time!


End file.
